


cliche highschool movie

by Anonymous



Category: Undertale
Genre: Multi, Reader is FtM, reader has a set name and appearance, reader has some huge problems, reader is a nervous prick, red and reader? besties.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-20 06:21:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20670740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: you've just moved to ebott city, and you're rather antsy about finishing your senior year with a bunch of people you dont know. you make yourself look like an asshole to most of them, but one skeleton sticks with you despite your sour attitude.you two have a lot in common, and he makes you feel like you aren't alone.





	cliche highschool movie

You wanted to puke. There were so many kids, so many swarming around and talking and some were staring at you. You averted your eyes after accidentally making eye contact, a stone in your chest as you held your breath. You glanced down at the schedule, trying to pretend that you didn't notice them.

_No one would notice if I just snuck out. _You lifted your head slightly, glancing back at the doors you had came from. Yeah, you could sneak out.. You took a deep breath, the stone dissolving as you pushed open the doors and walked out. You felt giddy and anxious, worried that you'd be caught but also.. no one knew you, and you were new. You'd be off the hook!! A nervous grin grew on your face, and you were about to bolt home before you saw someone staring at you.

Your blood ran cold as you stared back at them. Their red eyes bored into you, sharp teeth pulled into an amused grin. _It fucking looked like he was laughing at you. _Your face got hot in embarrassment, and you slowly turned back and shuffled your way to the doors.

Can't escape if you have a _witness_.

"you the new student?" Apparently, it didn't take him long to catch up to you. You grit your teeth, forcing yourself to nod. There was a moment of silence before you heard the skeleton let out a sigh. "yknow, i dont bite.." He honestly sounded a little annoyed.

_Good. You were too. _You just let out a noise of acknowledgement, struggling to open your locker. Of course, you were a bit nervous with him standing over your shoulder. you could practically feel the motherfucker smirking at you as you made yourself look like a complete idiot. 

"uh.. you.. want--"

"No." You cut him off, before cringing. _Maybe he isn't.. so mean. _"I, uh.. no, I got it." You mumbled quietly, hunching in on yourself. You felt like a prick.

The skeleton just shrugged, watching you for a moment longer before he turned away. "okay. seeya."

You swallowed thickly, giving up on opening your locker now and just.. staring at it.

_Man, you sure didn't leave a very good first impression._


End file.
